The One Thing That Pulled Us Together
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: After the death of Gideon, the team starts to rely on one another for support. JJ/Reid, Hotch/Prentiss ,Morgan/Garcia ,Rossi/Elle.
1. Chapter 1

"_To the world you may have been one person, but to us you were the leader of our team."_

It had started out as an ordinary day, normal even. But once the BAU found out about Jason Gideon's life threatening illness, the day became heartbreaking. They had rushed to the hospital their hopes too high, only to find he had died within minutes after the phone call to them ;from the hospital was made.

They all struggled to wrap their minds around it. Especially Reid. Gideon was like a Dad to him in many ways. Now he was gone. It felt as if there was a hole in the world and every thing was different. Although really, if you looked close enough nothing had really changed.

It was a typical Monday morning. The team still felt drained from their long weekend. They had spent it planning and attending Gideon's funeral. JJ was the first to notice Reid's absence though.

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked looking at the members of the BAU who sat around the table.

"He didn't come in this morning." Prentiss noted. "It's unlike him."

"After what he-we had to go through this weekend, I don't blame him." Garcia said.

"I know the death of Gideon, has affected us in many ways but we have to keep focused. We have a new case in New Hampshire." Hotch said.

They tried to focus. But it seemed as if every time someone spoke, the death of Gideon and Reid's absence came back to the front of their minds. As soon as the meeting was over though, Prentiss saw JJ heading the other way.

"JJ, where are you going?" Prentiss asked.

"To find Reid. I'm not leaving without him." she answered.

And without another word, JJ went out the door, and never looked back.

**Should I continue? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's hard to forget someone you know you'll always remember"_

JJ was speeding along the road towards Gideon's old cabin. She knew he would come here. It was the place where Gideon went to get away from the world and to clear his head. Sure enough, the second she pulled in the driveway she saw Reid's car.

With her heart pounding in her temples she went inside. Gideon must have not been there awhile because of the dust and cobwebs that were everywhere.

"Reid?" JJ called out.

Reid walked in the room from one of the bedrooms, looking rather shocked that it was JJ that had came to find him. He knew she would be the one to come looking for him but he didn't think she would show up at the cabin. At least not that fast.

But she was. Relief washed across her face when she knew he was alright. In a way, although he came here to get away from everyone; Reid was glad JJ was here with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call in to work. There's no cell phone reception out here." Reid explained.

'It's okay. Hotch will understand. I just wanted to see that you were okay." JJ said.

'I don't think I'll ever be okay." Reid said. "There was so much I didn't do for him.."

JJ crossed the room to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that feeling of unease, that you hadn't done everything you should have done from the death of her sister.

"Need to know Reid everything is going to be okay."

"We should probably get back to the team."

'They left for New Hampshire. I couldn't go without you."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't. I felt like I had to make sure you were all right, and now I know."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to. If I don't get to New Hampshire soon and Strauss catches wind of this.."

"Wait JJ, before you go."

She turned around from where she walked to and he walked toward her. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Go and then come back." he said.

'I will I promise. You can count on that." she said.

And with that said, she walked out to her car and left for New Hampshire.

**Yeah I know, Reid probably wouldn't have been that bold. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you think JJ went looking for Reid?' Garcia asked Morgan. They were sitting at the desk covered in her computers. Morgan still couldn't figure out how she typed at a blinding speed and was one of the best hackers in the world but after all she was Garcia. Morgan was about to answer her when JJ herself burst through the door of the police headquarters.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized. "I had to check on Reid."

'Is he all right?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, a bit shaken up but he's fine. What going on with the case?"

"Hotch wants to have a press conference in 10 minutes. This unsub hates to have attention drawn to him and we think it might cause him to mess up." Morgan explained.

JJ nodded, said she was going to let Hotch know she was here, and went off in a search for him.

"Something more happened at that cabin.." Garcia said. 'I wonder what happened."

"Then you think your not a profiler Pen." Morgan said. "Reid's grieving. It probably just freaked JJ out."

Garcia nodded in agreement and went back to running background checks on the list of names in the system she was working with.

Four days later, they had the case solved and were on the way back on the plane. It seemed as if they just migrated to each other without any thought . Hotch and Prentiss were sitting at one of the tables talking and drinking coffee, Morgan and Garcia sat towards the back, Garcia working on her laptop like there was no tomorrow and Morgan watching her like she was the most amazing person he had ever saw. JJ and Rossi were sitting towards the middle of the plane. It had just seemed since Reid wasn't there bugging her to play chess with him she had went to sit next to Rossi. He was like a father in many ways.

JJ hadn't noticed how withdrawn she looked from the rest of them, looking out the window and worrying about Reid. She couldn't wait to get off the plane and go to him.

"JJ, what really happened today when you went looking for Reid?" Rossi asked her.

JJ looked into Rossi's fierce eyes and said:

"He's in a lot of pain over Gideon. He feels he didn't do enough for him."

Rossi didn't even answer just nodded and looked straight ahead. He knew she was hiding things from him. Without thinking she said:

"And then when I was leaving he kissed me."

Towards the back of the plane Garcia looked at Morgan who had been ease dropping on JJ and Rossi's conversation:

"I told you so Morgs."

Morgan couldn't even answer her he was still in shock. Reid and JJ?

_Well played Reid. _he thought. _Well Played._

Now if only he could make Garcia see who she really loved…

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elle/Rossi**

The plane had just landed, and already the team had scattered. JJ was on her to get Henry from Will's place and then was driving to Gideon's cabin to check on Reid. Morgan and Garcia was going to Garcia's apartment to have a movie night. Hotch and Prentiss had been sorting each other's heads out on the plane and somehow Hotch had talked Prentiss into coming over to see Jack that night.

It wasn't that late only about 8 in the evening. Rossi headed up to his office, hoping to catch up on the paperwork he had been neglecting. He hadn't noticed someone was knocking on the door until he looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair.

"Excuse me, but are you Agent David Rossi?"

"Yes that I am, and you would be?'

"Elle Greenway. I was looking for the rest of the BAU but I couldn't find them. They said you were the only one here."

Rossi knew who she was after she said her name. She was an agent from before Prentiss had come along and replaced her.

"I suppose you're here because you heard about Gideon."

She nodded. "I went to the hospital he was at but they wouldn't tell me anything."

Rossi said: "He died of a life threatening illness. Some type of aggressive cancer."

When Elle had came here she had braced herself to hear the worst. But somehow it touched a nerve inside her that made her start to cry. Was it because when she was shot Gideon's face was the first one she saw?

Without thinking twice about it, Rossi went to where Elle was standing and wrapped his arms around her. It was like magnets directed them toward each other. He felt horrible she had to find out this way but she had to know.

"Was he in a lot of pain?" she finally asked.

"Now that only Gideon will know." Rossi said gently.

**Hotch/Prentiss**

"He's starting to look a lot like you Hotch." Prentiss said watching Jack sleep in his bed. Her and Hotch were standing at the door of the little boy's room watching him sleep.

"You really think so?' Hotch whispered back as they turned and walked back into the living room. "Everyone else thinks he looks a lot more like Haley."

"Well I disagree." Prentiss said. She was silent for a minute before she said.

"Does he know about Gideon?'

Hotch nodded. "I told him, but he doesn't really remember him. He was only two when Gideon left."

"I'm just in such shock over it all. You wouldn't think that Gideon…" her voice trailed off.

Hotch wrapped an arm around her. "He's in a better place now Emily."

Prentiss just sat there next to Hotch letting each other talk with their body language, after a while Hotch said:

"Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Ready for bed?"

She nodded, but then she said: "Um..Hotch?"

"Come on Emily." he said , holding out his hand. Prentiss then got up and followed him into his bedroom.

**Yeah I know Hotch/Prentiss was a little too short. Please Review!**

**The next chapter is going to be JJ/Reid and Morgan/Garcia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgan/Garcia**

The minute they walked into Garcia's apartment the first thing Morgan noticed was that she had all her old photos, old home videos and all things of the sort scattered all over her living room.

"Sorry." she apologized grabbing most of the stuff and carrying it into her room. "It's how I cope."

Morgan just nodded. They were all hurting over the death of Gideon and it just all seemed too close after the death of Haley to have to go through another death. He noticed she had left a picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of her and Kevin but it folded down the middle and on Garcia side up.

"Pen what happened?" he asked holding up the picture.

She shrugged. "I broke up with him because he was too controlling. That's why I couldn't answer the phone call from Hotch the night Gideon died. He had my phone."

"You know I could pretty much kill him for doing you like that Pen."

"For taking my phone and not letting me have Girl's Nights? Please. I've had worse." Garcia said.

"You deserve better." Morgan said.

"I know. But there isn't really anybody left for me to date right now."

"Baby Girl what about me?" he asked.

She gasped. "Your serious?"

'Of course I am Pen. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she whispered. The grief from Gideon's death leaving their minds temporarily.

"You know how long I've waited to call you that?" he asked.

"What? Your girlfriend? Since the day you called me Gomez hopefully."

He laughed. "Yeah pretty much since then."

"I knew it." she said, and then she kissed him.

**JJ/Reid**

"Reid? JJ called out, she entered the cabin with a sleeping Henry on her shoulder. Ever since her and Will broke up he watched Henry when JJ was gone, which was often.

"JJ?' Reid asked walking out of the room he was in. " I didn't think you were coming back."

"Sorry." she said. "The case took us a while, and I had to stop and get Henry."

Reid gave her and Henry a small smile. Henry was his godson and he couldn't believe JJ had actually brought him here.

"So how many bedrooms are there? Three? That works out prefect." JJ said.

She took Henry into one of the bedrooms and when she came out she was about to go into the other bedroom when Reid said:

"JJ just sleep with me in here." he said.

When her eyebrows went up he quickly said:

"Just sleep. Not what your thinking of."

"Oh!" JJ said with a laugh. "Well let me change first."

She grabbed her nightclothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom. _Maybe I am getting better at getting girls. _Reid thought as he headed back into the bedroom to wait for JJ. She wasn't gone five minutes before she back and laying on the bed next to him.

"The team missed you on this last case.." she started.

"I know. It's just well everything seems different even though he doesn't work there."

"It will get better Reid. I promise. Time heals all wounds."

"I disagree."

"What?'

"Time doesn't heal all wounds, wounds can stay forever and live scars behind and.."

JJ shushed him. "Reid I love it when you become that genius but not tonight it's late."

"Okay." he mumbled.

And then they went to sleep.

**Yeah I know my ending sucked. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elle/Rossi**

Somehow, someway through talking in his office Rossi had ended up at a Late Night Diner with Elle. She had barely stopped crying after hearing the news of Gideon. He didn't blame her. It was sad news.

"What made you decide to come back to the BAU?" Elle asked.

"I got bored just sitting at home. Knowing that people were dying out there just didn't sit right with me."

She smiled at him. "That's how I always felt. That's why I'm working with law enforcement in Richmond."

"What do you do there?"

"I just sit around waiting until one of the cops need backup and then I get sent out."

"Nice pay?"

She only nodded.

A few minutes later she said:

"You know the BAU is lucky to have a nice guy like you back in the game."

"Yeah I guess. We've had our hardships though.."

Bringing back the thoughts of Gideon wasn't what Rossi had intended but that's how it came out.

"So how has the BAU been lately?" Elle asked.

"Okay. Reid and JJ are taking it hard. It seems they've all coupled up."

"What?'

"Hotch and Prentiss- she's the one who replaced you- went home together. Morgan and Garcia left together, and JJ was late to our latest case for Reid." Rossi explained.

Elle laughed. "Morgan's had it coming at him for years. Him and Garcia have always known they belong together. As for Hotch and Prentiss.. Prentiss is a lucky girl. I heard about Haley. I was in North Carolina with the Richmond Police though, and couldn't make the funeral."

Rossi was laughing too. "What about JJ and Reid? I never saw that one coming."

She smiled. "They seem pretty compatible. They've always been best friends."

"So I guess it's just you and me." he said.

What was wrong with him tonight? He kept saying all the wrong things to her. He wouldn't blame her if she ran for the hills after this.

To his surprise, she grinned back. "Yeah I guess it is just you and me left.

**Hotch/Prentiss**

The next morning Hotch walked in his kitchen to find Prentiss cooking him breakfast and Jack sitting at the table waiting to eat.

"Daddy!" Jack cried out. Prentiss turned around to look at Hotch."Well good morning Hotch! I'd thought you'd never wake up."

Hotch smiled at her before saying: "Emily just call me Aaron."

"Ok Aaron." she said going back to cooking breakfast.

"Hey Jack, what do we do before we eat?" Hotch asked his son.

"We wash our hands!" Jack said jumping up to go to the bathroom.

"And don't forget to use soap." Hotch yelled after him.

Then he walked over to where Prentiss was. "You know Emily, I never knew you were the one to cook."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Hotch."

"Oh really? There's a lot you don't know about me either Emily Prentiss."

"Sure Aaron." she teased.

In truth, Prentiss knew a lot about Hotch. Even things he said that Haley hadn't even known. Hotch knew some things about Prentiss, but not everything. Or at least the things he wanted to know.

Jack came back in the kitchen then and they tried to focus on the present moment. Jack was rambling about his favorite TV shows as they ate breakfast.

Afterwards, when Jack was in the living room watching cartoons Hotch was helping Prentiss out with the dishes.

"Thanks for coming to see Jack. I know he really enjoyed it."

"Your welcome. And for the record I enjoyed myself too."

Hotch didn't say anything he just grinned at her.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after a long day of work- their current case was in Richmond only about a two hour drive away- they had the case solved and we're back in Quantico. They had all agreed on going out to dinner and celebrating the case coming to a close. They had all paired up; Morgan and Garcia, Hotch and Prentiss. Reid had even surprised them all when he arrived at the restaurant and he sat with JJ. The thing that surprised them all the most was when Elle showed up and sat with Rossi.

"Elle and Rossi? I don't believe this!" Morgan said laughing.

"Are you jealous Hot Stuff?" Garcia joked. Everyone laughed.

"What are you doing back here Elle?" Hotch said.

"I've always been in Virginia. I normally work with Richmond Police but Rossi invited to dinner with you guys."

Everyone smiled at her and looked around the table. Who would have guessed the death of a superior would have coupled all of them up? There was an even number of them now.

"How have you been Reid?" Prentiss asked. "JJ said you were taking it hard.'

"I'm taking it a lot better now." Reid said. "The pain is almost bearable now."

After hearing his words JJ put her hand on top of his on the table. 'Your making progress Reid."

They all fell silent for a minute to remember Gideon. Then Morgan broke that silence by holding up his wine glass and saying:"To Gideon- may he finally rest in peace."

"To Gideon" everyone said and then continued on with the night.

**Yeah I know it was short. Please Review!**


End file.
